A Brand New World
by Ladyaddiebird
Summary: In the Upper East Side the end of an era , only marks the start of a new world. With new members, New schemes, and a new website?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, based completely off the Television Series, in which there was not a category, The credit completely goes to Cecily Von Ziegesar, and CW, This is just my take on how somethings possibly went.

Chapter One. The End Is Only the Beginning.

This could not be happening. They hadn't even been married that long, and they were always safe. Blair paced through her and Chuck's suite at the Empire. What was she going to tell Charles? They both wanted children of course, it was just so soon. Chuck was still cleaning up his company after his father and being a suspect, and she was still personally cleaning up her head after the last two years. Then there was the whole matter of the loss of her first child.

She sat on her vanity stool and stared at the plastic home pregnancy test in her hands. she turned gently around and laid it on the wood surface. Hands shaking, she picked up her phone and pressed the picture of her best friend. "S? I need you here. Now."

Settling down on the couch, Serena Van Der Woodsen pulled her friend's hands into her lap. Trying to hold them steady as Blair stared ahead with a look that could only be called utter terror. "B? Come on B, Tell me what is wrong," Serena pleaded with her, " Blair, Please you're terrifying me now." Blair stood with her friend's hands still in hers and led her into the bedroom. Slowly dropping Serena's hands she turned and pointed to the vanity. Serena looked down, and raised the hand that once was occupied by her best friend's to cover her mouth. "Oh B, Is it true?" she asked. Blair nodded, "Take me to the hospital, S?"

Blair shifted uncomfortably on sanitary paper a short limo ride later. Serena glancing out the window at the city, "Blair, are you sure you don't want me to call Chuck? He really should be here." Blair jerked her head up, "I just want to make sure this is real Serena. I Just.. ever since I lost my little girl," held back tears leaked out of the young girl's eyes, "I just, I'm scared S."

Serena walked over to her breaking friend, " Blair Cornelia Waldorf- Bass, I am going to be here through all of this, we all will be." The door opened and the stern, brunette doctor stepped in with the bloodwork. She gave Blair a nod and handed her the paperwork, "Congratulations Mrs. Bass, your seven weeks along."

The limo ride over had been quiet for the most part, Blair had consented to letting Serena call the N.J.B.C to make breaking the news a little bit easier, and to make it a little more fun they decided to make it a gift. Blair had found an old gift box and carefully wrapped her pregnancy test up in tissue paper and laid in the box on top of her blood work papers. She also had purchased a pink and blue striped silk bow tie and placed that in there as well. She heard the bell ring of the elevator and walked into the living room to sit by Serena who had made everyone drinks, and poured her a glass of lemonade. "Blair, is everything okay? I was in a meeting, but Serena sounded urgent when she called." Chuck was the first of the two boys to question the meeting as they walked to take seats. Chuck choosing to sit on the arm of sofa beside his wife.

Nate sat down in the arm chair, sipping the scotch S had made for him, "Yeah, we haven't had one of these meetings since gossip girl shut down." The ding of the elevator rang through the space and everyone turned the head quick. "What am I? On the outside again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, based completely off the Television Series, in which there was not a category, The credit completely goes to Cecily Von Ziegesar, and CW, This is just my take on how somethings possibly went.

A/N I realized I hadn't done one yet. So hi guys, and thank you for reading. This story is just an outlet for me and will only cancel out parts the epilouge of the TV Series. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two

Blair eyed Dan Humphrey with hesitation as she had ever since she had found out about him being Gossip GIrl. She let her lips curl into her signature smirk , "Well, I Guess this is fair. Welcome to the fold , Lonely Boy." Chuck rolled his eyes , and waved him into the room. S smiled, "I figured I'd go ahead and invite him." She took his hand in her's " Since I would have told him anyways." Blair nodded . Chuck was growing more impatient by the moment and clicked his tongue, "Can we get back to whatever is wrong with one of us? Some of us have business to run." He motioned between him and Nate. Blair unceremoniously dropped the box in his lap with a irritated humph, clearly pissed for some reason. "What is this Blair?" Chuck frowned at her callousness but took the box in his hands. After a few minutes of inspecting the box he finally opened it. He gingerly pulled the bow tie out and with eyes wide ran a single thumb over the delicate little plus sign. He instantly felt bad for being so pushy and vowed to make it up to her, he looked up and gulped. He looked at the faces of everyone in the group before settling on his beloved's face. She looked terrified, he set the box down and stood up a little sheepishly. Standing before her he placed both his hands on either side of her face, and stroked her cheek. "Really?"he asked quietly. she barely nodded, which caused him to drop to his knees and press his forehead to her belly,"I Adore you." Looking up at her he smirked, "The both of you."

Serena squealed and clutched Dan close to her, Dan smiled and gave his congratulations and promised to be there every step of the way like the last time . NAthaniel looked confused for a moment,"Wait does that mean?" Chuck laughed , and smiled a rare opened mouth smile, "Yes, Nate. I'm going to be a father." Nate Jumped up and grinned, "The Carlyle now." They all laughed.

After hours of blessings from her closest friends, Blair was ready to collapse. As much as she loved her friends she felt lost. She hadn't come to grips with her pregnancy and though their cheeriness was contagious, when she and Chuck climbed into his limo she felt some of that excitement leave and a cloud of anxiousness settle around her head. She fidgeted in her seat, causing her husband to look over. She moved uncomfortably again. "Blair, if you keep moving you're going to wear the seat." He remarked. "Because lord knows, years of other degenerate activities wouldn't have the same effect." she shot back, her eyes burning holes in his skin. He moved to face her and placed a single hand on her lap. "What is it Blair? What is wrong?"

"What is wrong? What is wrong? What is wrong is that we've been married what a year and I'm already pregnant. What is wrong is that this baby, doesn't fit into the Bass lifestyle right now." She rambled.

"The Bass lifestyle," He snapped. "The Bass lifestyle hasn't been anything crazy since Bart, and you know that perfectly well Blair Bass." His eyes revealing hurt. Blair had already gone on the defensive, and there was no backing down.

"Waldorf-Bass." She corrected.

The limo got disturbingly quiet causing Arthur, the driver, to glance in the rearview mirror. The sight he saw behind him was not the one he was used to seeing. Blair had turned to stare out the window and Chuck uncharastically looking away from her and tapping his foot rapidly. As the car came to a stop outside the limo Arthur went to open his door, but before he was even out of the car Blair had pushed the door open and entered the building. Blair immediately entered the elevator and hit the shut door button. Chuck who had been just as quick and on her heels watched as the doors slid shut in front of his face. Chuck growled, in his own hotel. He slid into the elevator when it finally came back down and briskly entered his home. "BLAIR, COME OUT!" He shouted. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS."

Blair, whom had locked herself behind the french doors of their bedroom, sniffled. She stood and unlocked the doors, opening both doors and standing between them. She looked at him, " I'm going to be a horrible mother." Chuck walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, although she moved reluctantly. "I mean Chuck, I couldn't even carry my first child to term." That's when she broke, and Chuck felt his heart break with her. His hands lazily rubbed up and down her back, before he scooped his crying wife up. He walked to their bed and sat down with her gathered in his lap. He rocked her slowly stroking her hair. "My Blair, My Queen B." He cooed softly. "You are going to be a wonderful mother. You are going to be there unlike both sets of our parents, I am going to be there be there unlike my Father. I'm going to be beside you, there hasn't been anyone else for me. It will never be your fault that you lost a child, never."

He looked down and noticed his beautiful wife had dozed off in his arms. Exhausted from the day's excursions he guessed. He smiled and laid down, keeping his arms tight around her, 'I'm gonna be a daddy.'

Weeks passed and blair was now 14 weeks pregnant, and it was now becoming hard to hide from the public she was pregnant . Sure she wasn't big but the way media hovered around her and Chuck was more than annoying. It was because of that fact that this morning, after ordering breakfast in bed from room service, she found herself asking her husband for a small favor.

" A WHAT?' Chuck said sitting up quickly. "Just a simple party Chuck, like in the old days. A way for us to break out of this room a bit, or me too, and a way to announce to the Upper East Side about our child." She watched as his eyes trailed to the small bulge of her stomach. He smiled thoughtfully and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Fine," he relented. She grinned, "So, I'm Definitely thinking black tie."

* * *

Serena woke up that morning, and leaned over to kiss Dan's cheek and grab her phone from his bedside table. She smiled at the antics of her best friend, whose party had graced her phone. She shot back a text that she would be more than happy to help plan the party, that's when her phone dinged with a strange number.

Dan's rang not a second later.

' Good Morning Upper East Siders,

You may have converted Gossip Girl, but you will never change me. I may be new to this, but i'm twice as ferocious. It seems that your favorites have been busy with their lives but will all be meeting up at a shindig at the Empire, Oops did I break the news too soon? My bad. It seems our Dark Queen and King will be announcing some of their own that night as well. Can I suggest a masquerade? I hope you're ready for a ride, because this is revenge. Try not to hate me XOXO -yours truly'


End file.
